Lucky
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "..besok hari jadi kita yang ke tiga tahun.." / "Mrs. Wu! Jangan diam saja, sini, kau juga harus mengambil selca!" / "Coba kalau kau yang diperlakukan seperti ini Wu Yifan, kau juga akan kesal." / Krisho fic, BL, ONESHOT. rnr


LUCKY

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?), fluff(?)

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan | Kim Joonmyeon | Others

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku(?)

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO – Lucky, gak nyambung sih :3 tapi kalau yang mau baca, SELAMAT MEMBACA^^

_**Lucky**_

.

"Hey, kau ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Yifan pada Joonmyeon, yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Mereka sedang menunggu sunset di pantai sekarang.

"Hmm? Hari.. Sabtu?"

"Haha, iya hari Sabtu, maksudku ingat tidak ada acara apa?"

"Memang ada acara apa?"

"Ish, jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Memangnya ada apa sih," Joonmyeon dengan malas melihat kalender di handphonenya dan terlonjak kaget. "Oh iya oh iya oh iya! aku ingat, besok hari jadi kita yang ke tiga tahun.."

"Tiga tahun?!" sekarang Yifan yang kaget.

"Yah! kau ingat besok hari apa tapi kenapa kau kaget saat mendengar tiga tahun?!"

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda." kata Yifan sambil tertawa. "Dasar kau ini. Eh itu lihat! Mataharinya sudah akan sunset!" Joonmyeon terdengar exciting, Yifan tersenyum sambil menatap kearah Joonmyeon.

"Itu Yifan lihat! Kau melihatnya kan? Indah sekali!" seru Joonmyeon sambil menoleh kearah Yifan yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

Yifan tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Joonmyeon lalu menciumnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Hari itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman manis, keduanya tersenyum.

Malam harinya, Yifan mengirim pesan pada Joonmyeon.

_**Hey princess, besok aku jemput jam 10!**_

**Memang kita mau kemana?**

_**Merayakan hari jadi kita tentu saja! Pakai baju panjangmu ya!**_

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Memang mau kemana mereka sampai harus memakai baju panjang? Jarinya mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk Yifan, setelah terkirim, dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**Baiklah^^ sampai bertemu besok**

Saat Joonmyeon keluar, ternyata Yifan sudah membalasnya.

_**Ne, sleep well baby~**_

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, dia membalas pesan Yifan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya Joonmyeon bangun pagi. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Dia melihat jam dan ingin tidur lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Matanya tetap terbuka, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dia tak sabar ingin segera pergi dengan Yifan. Tapi ini masih lama, Joonmyeon akhirnya bangun dan memutuskan untuk membereskan rumahnya.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi, Joonmyeon sudah selesai, dia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Setengah jam kemudian, Joonmyeon selesai, dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Dia meraih handphonenya dan menemukan pesan dari Yifan.

_**Sepertinya aku akan terlambat menjemputmu, maaf ya sayang.**_

**Tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja**

5 menit.. Yifan baru membalas pesannya

_**Maaf yah sayang, aku benar benar minta maaf**_

Sedikit kesal, dia membalas lagi pesan Yifan

**Iya sudahlah tenang saja**

Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya dia sedikit kesal juga pada Yifan. Kenapa di hari penting seperti ini dia malah terlambat?! Batin Joonmyeon kesal, dia memainkan handphonenya. Sesekali dia melihat jam untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi, sampai jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 siang pun Yifan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Joonmyeon sudah sangat kesal, dia malas menunggu Yifan. Matanya mulai terpejam saat dia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas dia bangkit dan membuka pintu, saat dia membukanya, sebuah boneka teddy bear besar menyambutnya. Joonmyeon tak bisa melihat orang di balik boneka itu.

"Joonmyeon-ah, maafkan kami yah datang terlambat! Di jalan tadi macet! Kumohon maafkan kamiii," ujar boneka itu dengan nada memelas, Joonmyeon yang tadi kesal tak lama wajahnya mulai tersenyum, dia tau itu pasti Yifan.

"Ah aku tak mau memaafkan kalian! Aku sudah kesal sekali!" Joonmyeon berpura-pura masih kesal.

"Jangan begitu doongg, kami kan sudah minta maaf, kalau kau memaafkan kami, aku izinkan kau untuk memelukku!" kata boneka itu lagi, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil sambil menarik boneka itu kepelukannya.

Yifan kaget karena boneka itu tiba-tiba diambil dari tangannya. Tapi saat dia melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum, dia langsung ikut tersenyum.

"Maaf yah chagi aku terlambat," kata Yifan sambil memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Iya iya. tapi aku memaafkanmu karena dia!" seru Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk boneka tadi.

"Hahaha baiklah, jadi, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Dari tadi tahu! Memang kita akan kemana sih?"

"Rahasia." Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dia lalu mengajak Joonmyeon keluar dari rumahnya.

Joonmyeon tertegun saat melihat benda apa yang digunakan Yifan untuk sampai di rumahnya. Pantas saja Yifan menyuruhnya memakai baju panjang. Ternyata Yifan membawa motornya, motor yang bisa dibilang memiliki banyak kenangan bagi mereka berdua. Tapi motor itu sudah lama sekali tidak Yifan pakai. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu motor ini dipinjam oleh saudara Yifan, Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan motor itu rusak parah, tapi untung Chanyeol tidak mengalami luka serius. Atau seperti itulah yang Joonmyeon dengar.

"Yifan.. ini.. bagaimana?" tanya Joonmyeon masih speechless bisa melihat motor itu lagi dalam keadaaan sangat baik.

Yifan tersenyum "kau pasti kaget kan? Satu satu sayang. sebenarnya waktu itu motor ini memang rusak, tapi tidak separah itu. Sehabis kecelakaan, motor ini langsung di perbaiki dan sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah memakainya lagi?"

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin. Aku sangat khawatir melihat Chanyeol waktu itu. jadi setiap saat aku mau menaiki ini, bayangan Chanyeol selalu menghantuiku."

"Ohh begitu... tapi sekarang kenapa kau tiba-tiba berani?"

"Karena ini hari spesial untuk kita! Heheh, ternyata aku masih baik-baik saja." Yifan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh membuat Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum.

"Oh iya! kau ingat sesuatu tidak?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Joonmyeon terlihat bingung.

"3 tahun yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali mengajakmu pulang bersama. Aku memakai motor ini," jelas Yifan sambil tersenyum, Joonmyeon tertegun, tentu saja dia ingat. Dia masih mengingat hari itu dengan jelas. Senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya dan Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Iya, aku ingat kau juga hampir jatuh disana," tunjuk Joonmyeon pada sebuah belokan dekat rumahnya.

"Yah, jangan ingat yang itu!" Yifan mem-poutkan bibirnya, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

**Flashback**

Hari ini kelas berakhir lebih cepat, Yifan keluar dari kelasnya dan segera menuju parkiran. Dia ingin segera pulang. Saat sampai di parkiran, dia melihat seseorang. Seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, mata elangnya terus mengikuti kemana namja cantik itu pergi. Dan yang Yifan lihat tidak lain adalah Kim Joonmyeon, yang sudah lama dia sukai. Yifan bergerak cepat memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya.

Dengan keberanian yang seadanya, Yifan membunyikan klaksonnya membuat Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget. Joonmyeon langsung menoleh kearah Yifan yang sekarang malah bengong karena baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Joonmyeon menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Yifan.

"Y-Yifan.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon khawatir

Yifan tersadar dan langsung menatap Joonmyeon, "ah, iya.."

"Syukurlah. Apa apa?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi

"U-uh.. itu.. aku, ingin menawarkanmu tumpangan." ujar Yifan pelan.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu." Joonmyeon memasang wajah bingung.

"Akuinginmenawarkanmutumpangan," ulang Yifan dengan sangat cepat, tapi untung Joonmyeon bisa menangkap maksud Yifan.

"Oh.. ah maaf Yifan, kau tak usah repot-repot, aku bisa naik bus saja." tolak Joonmyeon dengan halus sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali ini saja Joonmyeon." pinta Yifan, Joonmyeon bingung, wajahnya yang sudah memerah sejak tadi saat Yifan menawarinya tumpangan makin memerah saja. Yifan diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sekarang dia terlihat sangat ingin mengantar Joonmyeon pulang. Tapi dia memang begitu.

"Tapi kita berbeda arah.."

"Tidak apa-apa. tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu ya!" Yifan menyerahkan helm pada Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon dengan ragu menerimanya dan memakainya.

"Terimakasih yah Yifan." ujar Joonmyeon pelan saat dia sudah ada di motor, Yifan hanya tersenyum meski Joonmyeon tak bisa melihatnya. Dia bersyukur dalam hati karena membawa helm 2.

Saat di jalan, Yifan yang memang biasa ngebut tetap membawa motornya dengan cepat. Lupa dia membawa Joonmyeon.

"Yah Yifan! Bisakah kau memelankan motor ini?! Ini terlalu cepat!" seru Joonmyeon dengan keras sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Yifan.

Yifan kaget dan baru sadar, tapi dia senang Joonmyeon memeluknya. Senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Dia pun memelankan laju motornya sedikit. Dan Joonmyeon masih memeluknya dengan erat.

10 menit kemudian. Joonmyeon sudah sampai dirumahnya, dia mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil menyerahkan helm Yifan pada sang pemilik.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengebut Yifan!" protes Joonmyeon, Yifan hanya tertawa jail. "Hehe, maaf,"

"Hmm ya sudahlah. Terimakasih ya sekali lagi! Hati-hati! Jangan ngebut lagi!" pesan Joonmyeon, Yifan tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

Joonmyeon belum masuk dan menunggu sampai Yifan menghilang di belokan dekat rumahnya, namun karena Yifan terlalu senang bisa mengantar Joonmyeon, dia sampai jatuh. Joonmyeon kaget dan berlari menghampiri Yifan yang untungnya tidak kenapa-napa.

"Tuh kan! Kubilang apa! jangan mengebut Yifan.." kata Joonmyeon sambil membantu Yifan berdiri.

"Heheh, iya," Yifan cuma bisa nyengir.

"Ya sudah, hati hati Yifan, terimakasih ya sekali lagi." Joonmyeon kembali lagi ke rumahnya setelah Yifan akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Sayangnya Yifan jatuh dikali pertama dia mengantar Joonmyeon pulang, wajah Yifan yang memerah untung terhalangi oleh helm. Semoga ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku mengantar Joonmyeon pulang batin Yifan dalam hati sambil tersenyum mengingat eratnya pelukan Joonmyeon tadi.

**Flashback end.**

"Kita jadi tidak berangkat?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya iya, kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Ini helmnya." Yifan menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Joonmyeon, tapi Joonmyeon terlihat enggan memakainya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Katanya kau sudah tidak sabar," Yifan heran melihat Joonmyeon diam saja.

"Apa tidak ada helm lain? Ini Hello Kitty Yifan! Pink! Kau pikir aku yeoja?!" protes Joonmyeon seketika, Yifan tertawa. "Jangan marah dong chagi.. aku tak punya lagi! ini juga pinjam punya noona nya Chanyeol,"

"Tapi pink Yifan.. pink!" Joonmyeon masih tidak percaya, oh ayolah, Joonmyeon itu manly (begitulah menurutnya).

"Ish, kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja, tapi kau harus tau, tempat yang akan kita tuju lumayan jauh."

"Uh.. ya sudahlah! Jangan menertawakanku!" Joonmyeon dengan berat hati akhirnya memakai juga helm berwarna pink bergambar Hello Kitty itu.

Yifan tak dapat menahan tawa melihat Joonmyeon sekarang, dia mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Joonmyeon semakin cemberut setelah melihat Yifan tertawa.

"Tuh kan kau menertawakanku." rutuk Joonmyeon pelan, Yifan tersenyum sebeum mencium bibir Joonmyeon sekilas. "Maaf, kau terlihat sangat lucu. Kau harusnya senang hari ini, jadi jangan cemberut lagi." Yifan menarik dua ujung bibir Joonmyeon membentuk senyuman.

"Iya iya aku tau! Sudah cepat kita berangkat! aku lapar Yifan." celetuk Joonmyeon tak sabar, Yifan tertawa lagi. "Baiklah princess, pegang yang kencang yah."

"Berisik!"

"Hahaha," Yifan hanya tertawa lagi sebelum memasang helm-nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Tangan Joonmyeon melingkari pinggangnya seadanya. Yifan menyeringai, dia tiba-tiba langsung mengendarai motornya dengan cepat, dia bisa mendengar teriakan Joonmyeon dari belakang dan, oww, pinggangnya dicubit Joonmyeon dengan keras.

Yifan tertawa kecil sebelum memelankan motornya, tapi dia puas karena Joonmyeon sudah memeluknya erat sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah restoran. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang dan Joonmyeon juga tadi sudah mengeluh lapar. Saat Joonmyeon turun dan membuka helm-nya, dia langsung mengomel.

"Kau masih saja mengebut ya!" ujarnya kesal, Yifan hanya tertawa kecil.

Joonmyeon masih terus mengomel sampai dia terdiam menyadari dia dimana. Mata coklatnya melihat ke sekeliling dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat lagi. Ini kan..

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Joonmyeon. Dia melihat ke sumber suara. Yifan tersenyum padanya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Sepertinya kau ingin membuatku kembali ke tiga tahun lalu," Joonmyeon mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Oh percayalah, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang kusiapkan untuk kita. Ayo masuk, bukankah kau lapar?" Yifan tersenyum dan menarik Joonmyeon kedalam.

Tepat disana, batin Joonmyeon mengingat jelas tempat yang dulu dia pernah duduki bersama Yifan. Di meja ketiga dekat jendela. Dia juga jadi ingat, restoran ini tidak banyak berubah, selain catnya yang berubah menjadi hijau muda. Semuanya sama.

"_2 samgyupsal dan 2 jus jeruk,"_

Suara itu.. Joonmyeon melihat sekeliling dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, cat restoran itu masih biru muda. Dia melihat kearah Yifan dan kenapa dia masih memakai seragam?

_Namja jangkung itu tersenyum, "ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?"_

"Tidak, itu saja." Joonmyeon balas tersenyum, dia melihat pakaiannya juga berubah menjadi seragam SMA-nya lagi.

"_Cuaca panas hari ini," ujar Yifan_

"_Dan kau memesan samgyupsal." Joonmyeon memutarkan matanya._

"_Aku suka samgyupsal," Yifan tersenyum bodoh, "uhh, Joonmyeon.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Terimakasih sudah mau pergi denganku," Yifan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Joonmyeon tersenyum_

"_Tidak apa-apa, ini kan hanya makan siang,"_

Dan Yifan tersenyum lebar pada Joonmyeon, senyum yang Joonmyeon ingat dengan sangat jelas sampai saat ini.

"Joonmyeon! Chagi! Baby!" panggil Yifan berulang kali, Joonmyeon masih saja terdiam, dia melamun lagi.

"Mrs. Wu!" panggil Yifan sekali lagi dan Joonmyeon akhirnya sadar dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kau bilang? Mrs. Wu?!"

"Hmm, kau ini kenapa, dari tadi melamun," Yifan menyentil dahi Joonmyeon pelan.

"Ah, aku ingat saat pertama kali kita kesini. Tempat pertama kali kita keluar bersama?"

Yifan mengangguk, "ingatanmu bagus juga."

"Tapi tuan Wu, apa maksudmu tadi memanggilku begitu?!"

"Apa? kau kan memang akan menjadi istriku suatu hari nanti," ujar Yifan santai membuat pipi Joonmyeon merona merah, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Yifan tersenyum melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat begitu.. cantik.

"Suatu hari nanti.." Joonmyeon mengulang perkataan Yifan. Yifan mendekat dan mencium pipi Joonmyeon sekilas, "ya, suatu hari nanti,"

Dan lagi-lagi pipi Joonmyeon memerah, dia berpaling sambil berkata, "hari ini panas sekali."

Yifan melihat sekeliling, panas? AC di restoran itu menyala, dan ini musim gugur. Panas?

"Haha, kau sangat lucu," ujarnya gemas sambil mencium pipi Joonmyeon lagi, Joonmyeon mem-poutkan bibirnya "tapi ini memang panas," gumamnya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Joonmyeon dan Yifan mulai memakan makanan mereka.

"Aku hampir lupa pada tempat ini," ujar Joonmyeon pelan

"Sebenarnya aku juga,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini lagi, aku benar-benar senang,"

Yifan bengong melihat senyum itu, meski sudah ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan kali melihatnya, dia masih heran kenapa senyum Joonmyeon sangat indah dan mampu membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Akhirnya dia mengangguk, "sama-sama sayang,".

Selesai makan, Yifan menarik Joonmyeon keluar menuju parkiran.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yifan tersenyum, "nanti juga kau tahu, ayo naik,". Joonmyeon segera memakai helm Hello Kitty itu dan otomatis memeluk Yifan dari belakang setelah naik. Yifan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ya, benar begitu, peganglah yang erat," Joonmyeon tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Rasanya nyaman, punggung lebar Yifan terasa hangat dan Joonmyeon diam-diam tersenyum, kalau saja dari dulu Yifan berani memakai motornya. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil karena pemikirannya itu.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sampai di sebuah kafe dekat taman. Yifan berhenti dan Joonmyeon langsung turun, sambil melepas helmnya, dia langsung melihat sebuah gedung yang sangat tidak asing tidak jauh dari kafe itu. Yifan tersenyum penuh arti, tangannya melingkari tubuh Joonmyeon dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini..-

"Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, yup, kau benar." Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Aku pertama kali melihatmu disini, sendirian, diantara tumpukan buku dan kopimu yang tidak kau sentuh. Satu kata yang berada di otakku saat itu. Cantik. Meskipun waktu itu kau sedang pusing mengerjakan tugasmu yang tidak selesai juga, rambutmu berantakan, kantung matamu yang terlihat jelas, tapi kau tetap terlihat cantik."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, pipinya bersemu merah. Ya, tentu saja Joonmyeon mengingat hari itu. waktu itu dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan laporannya di kafe. Sendirian, lelah, dan berantakan, tepat seperti yang Yifan katakan. Saat Joonmyeon meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, matanya bertemu dengan Yifan yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Dan kau jatuh tertabrak orang yang sedang buru-buru." Tawa Joonmyeon, Yifan ikut tertawa.

"Itu karena aku terlalu sibuk memandangmu. Jadi itu salahmu!" ujar Yifan sambil mencubit pipi Joonmyeon.

"Enak saja!" mereka berdua tertawa lalu Yifan menarik Joonmyeon masuk. Dia memesan ice coffee sementara Joonmyeon menggeleng. Dia tidak haus. Tapi dia sangat ingin mengunjungi sekolah lamanya itu.

"Yifan, bisakah kita kesana? Ke sekolah kita dulu? Aku sangat ingin kesanaaa!" Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Uh.." Yifan sulit bicara, melihat Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sudah pasti dia akan mengatakan iya. "Baiklah, kita coba masuk."

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang sambil berjalan menuju sekolah mereka dulu. Dia dan Yifan tersenyum kearah Tuan Shin, satpam sekolah mereka yang masih ada disana. Tuan Shin balas tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau ingat saat kau terlambat dan ditahan Tuan Shin di gerbang? Saat itu aku sedang berjaga." ujar Joonmyeon, Yifan tertawa keras. "Tentu saja, itu saat aku tahu kalau kita satu sekolah."

Saat itu awal semester, Joonmyeon dan Yifan baru kelas sebelas. Sebagai anggota divisi kedisiplinan sudah jadi tugas Joonmyeon untuk mencatat siapa saja yang terlambat. Dan begitulah, cara dia dan Yifan bertemu.

Dua orang itu mengelilingi sekolah mereka, tertawa dan bercanda bersama mengingat tempat itu. Setelah puas, mereka keluar dan tiba-tiba Yifan menggendongnya bridal style. Mata Joonmyeon membesar lalu segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yifan. "Kau mau membawaku kemana Yifan?!"

"Hahaha, maaf ya, tapi kita harus buru-buru!" mereka sampai di tempat mereka memarkir motor Yifan dan Joonmyeon segera memasang helmnya. Meski dia masih bingung, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yifan memeluknya erat.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah buru-buru, mereka sampai di sebuah.. "taman bermain?!" Joonmyeon menggeleng tak percaya kemana Yifan membawanya.

"Ya.. memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Yifan bingung. Joonmyeon menggeleng, "kau menyuruhku buru-buru hanya untuk kesini?"

Yifan tertawa. "Aku tidak mau ketinggalan sesuatu." Jawabnya sambil menarik Joonmyeon masuk, mereka sudah membeli tiket. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka disambut seorang badut yang berpakaian kostum Winnie The Pooh. Badut itu melambai pada Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Mereka berdua tertawa dan Yifan bahkan mengambil selca dengan badut itu. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa melihat wajah konyol Yifan saat mengambil selca.

"Mrs. Wu! Jangan diam saja, sini, kau juga harus mengambil selca!" Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon pelan.

Pipi Joonmyeon merona merah karena kata-kata barusan, "ada apa dengan topik Mrs. Wu hari ini?" tanyanya berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah membuat Yifan tertawa. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi penuh perasaan.

"Kita harusnya bersenang-senang hari ini! Tapi sebentar, kau ingat ini tempat apa?" tanya Yifan. Joonmyeon melihat sekeliling lalu mengangguk yakin. "ini, tempat pertama kali kita berkencan. Officially." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar! Ingatanmu bagus juga ya!"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin sekali kau ingin membawaku ke tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Eh, kau lupa satu lagi. tempat ini?"

"Apalagi?"

"Kau sudah lupa?! Aish, padahal aku sangat mengingat itu sampai sekarang."

"Sebenarnya ap- Oh! Iya iya aku ingat! Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya!"

"Katakanlah atau aku akan melakukannya lagi." Yifan menunjukkan smirknya membuat Joonmyeon menyerah. "Ini tempat first kiss kita! Iya kan?! Puas kau sekarang?"

Yifan hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gusinya. Senyum yang sangat Joonmyeon sukai. Tangan mereka bertautan saat Yifan mengajak Joonmyeon menaiki rollercoaster.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak takut.. tapi.. aku malas Yifaaann… jangan naik ini yah?" pinta Joonmyeon memelas. Menggunakan puppy eyesnya yang dia tahu tidak akan bisa Yifan tolak.

Yifan menutup matanya secepat mungkin supaya tidak melihat puppy eyes Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak lihat! Hahaha! Sekali ini saja sayang, kau harus mau!"

Joonmyeon menendang kaki Yifan pelan, "kau curang! Buka matamu!"

"Tidak mau!" Yifan mehrong sambil tetap terpejam. Joonmyeon makin kesal lalu membalikkan badannya. Yifan membuka mata dan tertawa, secepat kilat dia memeluk Joonmyeon supaya dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin main sendiri!"

"Hahaha iya iya maaf, tapi please? Sekali ini saja! Lalu setelah itu aku mengikutimu kemana saja."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah."

Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mereka segera naik. Saat Joonmyeon ingin memilih kursi di depan, Yifan menarik tangannya dan mereka duduk di paling belakang.

"Apa?! aku tidak mau duduk disini!" Joonmyeon meronta ingin keluar, tapi terlambat, Yifan sudah mengunci pengamannya membuat Joonmyeon menatapnya tajam.

"Aku benci padamu!" Yifan hanya tertawa jail. Dia senang melihat wajah ini, meskipun sedang marah, Joonmyeon tetap terlihat cantik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Lihat saja nanti saat sudah turun!" bentak Joonmyeon pada Yifan yang dari tadi menatapnya. Wahana rollercoaster itu baru saja berjalan.

Yifan berteriak senang sementara Joonmyeon terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan supaya tidak berteriak. Dia bersumpah akan balas dendam pada Yifan saat turun nanti. Bukannya Joonmyeon penakut, hanya saja dia tidak suka dengan permainan ini. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari teriakan senang Yifan. Joonmyeon terus memikirkan hal lain sampai tidak menyadari kalau wahana rollercoaster itu sudah berhenti. Dia merasa pengamannya sudah terlepas dan sebuah tangan besar menariknya keluar dari kursinya. Yifan tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf ya." ujar Yifan, Joonmyeon hanya memutarkan matanya. "Sekarang kau harus mengikutiku kemanapun!"

"Iyaaaa, aku kan sudah berjanji."

Mereka berdua segera bersenang-senang disana, mengikuti Joonmyeon kemanapun, membuatnya bahagia, membuat bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman, membuat matanya menjadi berbentuk bulan sabit yang indah, Yifan ikut bahagia.

Joonmyeon sibuk menarik Yifan kesana kemari menuruti keinginannya. Dan tidak sekalipun Yifan protes, dia menepati janjinya. Joonmyeon sangat bersyukur memiliki Yifan.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah berjam-jam ada disana, hampir semua wahana mereka coba dan Yifan sampai berteriak kaget saat melihat jamnya.

"Oh tidak! Chagi, kita sudah terlambat! Ayo cepat!" Yifan dengan panik menarik Joonmyeon keluar. Joonmyeon hanya menatap Yifan bingung. Terlambat untuk apa? dia melihat jamnya dan ini baru pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan mengambil motor lalu kita pergi." Yifan berkata dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih kebingungan. Tak lama Yifan datang dan mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdetak tak karuan, dia jadi sangat gugup. Kemana lagi Yifan akan membawanya? Hampir semua tempat yang memiliki kenangan bagi mereka berdua sudah dikunjungi hari ini.

"Kita sampai, ayo! Semua sudah menunggu!"

Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan sekarang mereka berlari. Siapa 'semua'? apa maksudnya semua ini? Joonmyeon masih bingung. Saat dia melihat ke sekeliling Joonmyeon baru sadar kalau itu adalah taman. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi cahaya lampu taman itu redup. Padahal yang Joonmyeon ingat, taman itu selalu terang.

"Y-yifan.. kita akan kemana?"

Yifan tidak menjawab, dia terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana Yifan?! Disini sepi! Aku takut." Joonmyeon mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yifan. Tapi kekasihnya itu malah melepaskannya dan sepertinya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Joonmyeon kaget. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apapun yang direncanakan Yifan, Joonmyeon tidak akan suka. Dia ingin marah sekarang, dan berpikir untuk pulang sendiri. Taman itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan raya. Dia bisa menemukan halte lalu pulang sendiri. Rencana bagus, pikirnya kesal. Tapi saat dia baru saja hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Telepon masuk.

"Halo Yifan!? Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"Hehehe, di suatu tempat disini,"

"Tidak lucu! Aku tidak suka apapun yang kau rencanakan! Kembali sekarang atau aku akan pulang!" omel Joonmyeon. Yifan tertawa kecil, "Jangan begitu.. ayolah, aku sudah menyiapkan ini sebulan! Sekarang maukah kau tinggal mengikuti apa kataku saja?"

Joonmyeon memutarkan matanya, "Memangnya apa?"

"Lihat pita merah disebelahmu? Ikuti pita itu sampai ujungnya ya? aku ada disana. Saranghae." Teleponnya putus. Joonmyeon menatap ponselnya tak percaya dan melihat pita merah terbentang sampai entah kemana. Dengan berat hati dia mengikuti pita merah tadi.

Joonmyeon baru mulai berjalan saat melihat kartu besar tertempel di pita merah itu. Dengan malas dia mengambilnya dan membaca tulisannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon,"

Keningnya berkerut, apa ini, kartu itu bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Joonmyeon berdecak kesal, dia memutuskan untuk lanjut berjalan ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau menemukan kartu kan? Simpan ya! semuanya ada lima. Kau akan mengerti maksdunya nanti, sampai bertemu!" lalu mati. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lagi.

"Coba kalau kau yang diperlakukan seperti ini Wu Yifan, kau juga akan kesal." Rutuk Joonmyeon pada dirinya sendiri sambil melanjutkan berjalan.

Taman itu sepi, sangat sepi. Sepanjang jalan tadi hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Joonmyeon heran, padahal ini kan hari Sabtu, dan taman ini juga banyak pengunjungnya. Kenapa hari ini tidak? Joonmyeon berhenti saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah kartu lagi. kali ini tulisannya "would".

"Bahasa Inggris? Apa yang direncanakan oleh Yifan sebenarnya?! Ahh aku tidak mengerti." Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya karena dia bingung, kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya hanya rata-rata dan dia takut kalau dia tidak akan mengerti.

Dengan perasaan kesal ditambah penasaran, Joonmyeon terus berjalan mengikuti pita merah tadi dan menemukan kartu-kartu lainnya. Dia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan sampai ujungnya dan tidak melihat tulisan di kartu itu lagi. Joonmyeon ingin cepat pulang, tapi pita merah itu entah berhenti dimana.

Joonmyeon terus berjalan cepat sambil memegang pita merah tadi, dan berhenti ketika dia melihat balon gas yang tersangkut diantara pepohonan, tepat ditengah jalan. Bagus, sekarang apalagi? Desah Joonmyeon tak suka. Dia mendekat bermaksud menyingkirkan balon itu saat melihat sesuatu diujung tali balon tadi.

Penasaran, Joonmyeon menarik sesuatu tadi dan menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah kotak. Begitu kotak itu terlepas dari tali, balon-balon tadi terbang bebas, entah kemana. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening, dia ingin membuka isinya saat tiba-tiba, lampu menyala terang di depannya.

Itu dia, pembuat semua ini, Wu Yifan. Berdiri didepan Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum jail. Joonmyeon ingin mendekat tapi Yifan menghalanginya.

"Hmm, kau sudah tau maksudku sekarang? Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Yifan penuh harap. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening lagi.

"Jawaban untuk apa?"

"Jadi kau belum tau? aish, kau membaca kartu itu tidak?"

Joonmyeon teringat kartu kartu tadi, dia tersenyum lalu melihatnya. Yifan berdecak, dia sudah tegang tapi ternyata Joonmyeon bahkan belum membaca kartu kartu tadi.

"Kim Joonmyeon.. Would.. You.. Marry.. Me?" Joonmyeon membaca satu-persatu kartu yang di terimanya dan langsung terdiam. Dia membuka kotak yang tadi diambilnya, dan terkejut saat melihat sepasang cincin didalamnya.

Mata coklatnya menatap Yifan yang sekarang tersenyum. Meskipun kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya tidak begitu bagus, tapi kalau satu kalimat barusan, dia bisa mengerti. Apalagi keyakinannya bertambah saat melihat isi kotak barusan. "Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Joonmyeon yang masih speechless langsung menghambur ke arah Yifan, memeluk namja tinggi itu erat-erat. "Iya bodoh, tentu saja iya.." ujar Joonmyeon sambil sedikit terisak. Yifan tertawa kecil lalu balas memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih.." bisik Yifan sambil menghapus airmata di pipi Joonmyeon lalu mencium bibirnya. Dengan senang hati Joonmyeon membalas ciuman Yifan. Kartu-kartu itu terlupakan, tapi kotaknya masih dipegang erat oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kau bodoh, harusnya langsung saja menanyaiku! Aku sudah sangat kesal padamu karena tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyuruhku mengikuti pita merah bodoh itu! pantas saja seharian ini kau membawa-bawa topik Mrs. Wu!" omel Joonmyeon setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman. Yifan tertawa, "tapi kau suka kan kejutannya?"

"Hmm." Joonmyeon hanya menggumam sambil memutarkan matanya. Yifan tertawa lalu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Joonmyeon.

"Kim Joonmyeon, kau yakin mau menikah denganku? Karena tidak ada jalan kembali setelah ini." Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dengan serius. "aku tahu, kita masih sangat muda, masih banyak yang kita akan hadapi, tapi aku tahu ini keputusan yang tepat. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya karena semuanya terasa benar, dari semenjak kita pertama bertemu, 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat kau mengiyakan saat aku memintamu jadi pacarku, di tempat ini."

Yifan mengambil nafas sebentar, sementara Joonmyeon baru ingat, kalau memang disini, Yifan memintanya jadi pacarnya. Mata Joonmyeon memanas, Yifan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, Kim Joonmyeon." Dan itu dia, air mata meleleh dipipi Joonmyeon. Yifan menghapusnya pelan dan mencium pipi Joonmyeon.

"Ahh, aku malah membuatmu menangis, bagaimana ini, padahal orangtuamu ada disini.. aku bisa dimarahi oleh appamu kalau begini." Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata orangtuanya. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling, dan tempat itu mulai ramai oleh orang orang terdekat mereka. Orangtua Joonmyeon juga ada.

"Appa Eomma!?" Joonmyeon tak percaya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya eomma Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya! iya iya aku tidak akan menyesal Yifan! Aku juga beruntung memilikimu." Semua orang tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, Yifan ikut tertawa dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari Joonmyeon. Semuanya langsung bersorak senang begitu mereka selesai.

Oke, jadi begitu akhirnya, mereka langsung mengadakan pesta dadakan di taman itu. makanan, minuman, dan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk pesta ada disana. Merayakan Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang akan menikah. Yifan hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah bengong Joonmyeon.

"Kurasa aku butuh banyak penjelasan disini, Tuan Wu." Glare Joonmyeon pada Yifan. Yifan tertawa dan memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Joonmyeon dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Joonmyeon. "Penjelasan apa?"

"Soal ini tentu saja, kenapa bisa ada semua orang ini? Dan apa-apaan ini, pesta dadakan?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku sudah menyiapkannya dari sebulan yang lalu. Mereka semua sudah tahu acara ini, aku sengaja memberitahu mereka. Kau ingat saat aku tadi siang terlambat? Itu karena cincin ini belum siap. Aku belum mau menjemputmu kalau semuanya belum siap."

"Tapi kan kau bisa menitipkannya pada Chanyeol? Atau Kyungsoo..?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa, kalau tidak aku tunggu aku yakin cincin itu baru selesai sekarang." Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Baiklah.. jadi ini.. tempat yang sama saat kau memintaku jadi pacarmu? Kau berhasil membawa ku ke tiga tahun lalu."

Yifan tersenyum, "tentu saja, kenapa aku harus lupa? Tapi sungguh, sulit sekali meminta izin tempat ini."

"Hahaha, tentu saja, kau mengusir semua orang, belum lagi lampu yang redup, usaha yang bagus. Terimakasih."

"Tapi kupikir ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi." Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan Yifan dan membalikkan badannya jadi menghadap Yifan. Yifan mengeluarkan smirknya. "Jika yang kau maksud tempat _itu, _tenang saja, sehabis ini kita kesana."

"Ambil kuncinya dulu dariku hyung." Chanyeol menggantungkan sebuah kunci didepan wajahnya sambil tersenyum licik. Yifan membelalakkan matanya dan baru ingat kalau Chanyeol tahu tempat apa saja yang akan mereka datangi. Sementara wajah Joonmyeon memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

**END**

Lame. Haha. Entah kenapa ff oneshot Krisho aku hampir semuanya endingnya dilamar ._. review ditunggu^^


End file.
